Travesuras de pequeñines
by Orangy Racoon
Summary: ¿A quién no le han dado ocurrencias de pequeños?
1. La variada librería Alborn

Una cosilla que se me ocurrió un día, no tengo más descripciones en fin…

Ojo: Soul Eater no es mío…

_**La variada biblioteca de los Albarn:**_

__Una tranquila tarde de domingo, nada fuera de lo normal, exceptuando que la señora de la casa había salido a dar un paseo a la peluquería, pero del resto nada, Spirit leía una revista y Maka jugaba en su cuarto.

-papá… ¿qué lees?-dijo la inocente pequeña, tratando de quitarle la revista de las manos a su padre

-es…algo que…no pueden leer las niñas pequeñas –dijo Spirit, buscando excusas para que su hija no viera eso, una revista de Playboy

-vamoooos…¡¡¡no puede ser tan malo como lo que tío Stein tiene en su biblioteca!!! …-añadió la pequeña

-amh…etto…en cierta forma…si-dijo buscando excusas, pero mientras pensaba en que decirle a su pequeña hija de 6 años, esta tomó la revista clandestinamente, para cuando la Deathscyte se dio cuenta, era muy tarde…

-oh…. ¿así que era esto? … bah que aburrido, mejor estudiar anatomía de aquí, espérame…-

-uh oh…-

- ¿lo ves? ...¡¡¡¡MAKA-CHOOOOOOOP!!!!!!-dijo la pequeña golpeando con un libro a su padre, con un libro de 4000 páginas (ouch xD.

Y así, Maka agarró la a veces detestable costumbre de golpear con un libro bien gordo…


	2. Una perturbadora cena

Ojo: Soul Eater no es mío…

Ah sí, siempre he pensado que Medusa, Aracne y Giriko son los 3, hermanos, aunque no esté muy segura de si Giriko lo es pero en fin…

**Una perturbadora cena:**

Había llegado la hora de la cena en esa familia donde todos parecían los malos de la película (y lo son), pero no podían faltar las discusiones

-¡¡¡¡¡dame tu sándwich!!!!!!- gritaba el pequeño su ego estaba por los cielos ahora que había descubierto que era un arma, una moto sierra

-¿por qué?-decía de mal humor (para variar) la pequeña niña serpiente

-¡¡¡PORQUE YO LO DIGO!!!-

-¿ah sí?... ¿y qué sino?-

-ah pues…¡¡¡te picaré en 2!!!-

-no me digas… me mueeero del miedo-

-¡¡¡QUE ME DES TU SANDIWCH!!!-decía el arma, amenazándola ahora con su habilidad, había convertido parte de sus pies en una moto sierra.

-¡ATREVETE!- Medusa le lanzó una de sus serpientes encima, la cual, le picó

-¡¡¡¡¡¡OUUUUUCH!!!!!!...buaaaaa T-T –el arma, ahora indefenso, fue a donde su hermana mayor

-¿y ahora qué quieres?- dijo la niña, era algo mayor

-M…Medusa me lanzó una de sus amiguitas y me picó T-T buaaaaa-

-¿y qué quieres que yo haga?-

-¡que le des su merecido! Buaa-

-mira si no te largas, morirás con una picada de serpiente y una de araña-

-pero T-T bua-

-anda y córtate la lengua ¿sí?...nos haces un favor a toda la humanidad-dijeron a coro las 2 hermanas

-pero es que T-T –

-te lo advertí- dijo la mayor, ahora ella le lanzó a sus amigas arácnidas encima, o mejor dicho, en la boca

-buaaaa ugtbes chonb mguy madlas T-T(traducción: buaaaa ustedes son muy malas)- dijo Giriko, quién casi se corta la lengua, después de haber tenido arañas y serpientes allí


	3. Que pequeño puede llegar a ser el mundo

¿Ya les había dicho que Soul Eater no es mío?…creo que no, o no lo recuerdo (que raro - o- U).

**Qué pequeño puede llegar a ser el mundo:**

De nuevo, otra aburrida tarde, nada que hacer, o lo que era peor (en el mundo de Maka), nada que leer…

-papá… ¿me llevas al parque?-

-"_que flojera…"_-pensó-¿y por qué no lees algo?-

-eso hago, todos los días…pero hoy quiero ir al parque…por favorcito- dijo la chibi come libros, poniendo la mejor cara de perrito arrepentido que se podía.

-bieeeen…"_grrrr ya sabe que ante esa cara caigo fácilmente"_-

Y así fueron, e cuanto llegaron Maka corrió hacía su juego favorito, el columpio, todo iba muy divertido, hasta que…

-¡¡¡ey niña baka quítate de MI columpio!!!- dijo un niño de cabellos blancos y ojos rojizos

-¡no!...¡¡¡ yo llegué primero!!!-

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE QUITES!- dijo el niño albino, empujando a la chica,la cual cayó (rodó) muy mal

-¡papáaaaaaa!...papáaaaaaaa…T-T-

-¿qué pasa?... ¿por qué lloras?...¿te has caído?-

-sniff T-T…es que el niño de allí me empujo T-T-

-oh ya las va a pagar…-dijo el pelirrojo, quién iba furioso hacía donde el pequeño gozaba de su botín, el columpio-

-¿qué quieres ahora niña ton…?...O,O U-ahora estaba muy asustado, viendo la imponente figura de la deathscyte

-¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?!...¿QUÉ LE HICISTES A MI HIJITA?!-

-yo…yo…O.O…T-T…¡lo siento!-dijo cayéndose del columpio

- XP…niño feo…¡malo!-dijo Maka refugiándose detrás de una pierna de su padre y sacándole la lengua al pequeño que se preparaba para correr

-ese baka no te volverá a molestar, si quieres sigue jugando…-

Ya en su camino de regreso, el niño pensaba…

-_"¿habré estado mal?...no, esa niña se monto en mi columpio favorito y encima no se quiso quitar…pero…estaba llorando…¿de verdad estará mal?_

Cuando llegó a su casa, el niño de mirada rojiza acudió a donde su hermano mayor, y le contó lo sucedido

-oh vaya…sabes…si estuvo mal, así no se trata a las damitas-

-¿por qué?-

-porque se les debe tratar con más respeto, además, así no se trata a nadie (a menos claro que lo merezca)-

-oh…siento algo raro, no me gusta-

-te debes estar sintiendo culpable…lo mejor es que mañana le pida disculpas-

-¿tú crees?-

-sip…mañana le pedirás disculpas, ten, dale esto…-dijo el joven, entregándole un caramelo

Al día siguiente…de nuevo se encontraron en el parque…

-¡aléjate!...o llamaré a mi papá-

-espera…quiero…disculparme-

-¿disculparte?-

-si…lo siento…ayer actúe mal…ten…-el niño le entregó el dulce a la pequeña, está de todas formas lo compartió, y charlaron un rato

En el presente…

-ey Maka… ¿y esto qué es?-

-vaya parece que encontraste mi álbum de fotos…-

-mmm…veamos…- ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el sofá a ver las fotos

-¿y está?- dijo Soul, viendo una imagen de su compañera de pequeña, con su padre comiendo helado, parecía que tenía los ojos llorosos

-ah esa…mmm…amh…ya me acuerdo…esa fue una vez que mi padre me llevó al parque, y un niño me empujó del columpió, entonces me llevó a comer helados, para que se me olvidara el golpe

-oh ok…ahora…¿eh?-dijo el joven, cuando iba a pasar la página, pero se percató de que su compañera soltó unas risitas-¿qué es tan divertido?-

-oh vamos, el mundo sí que es pequeño-

-¿qué?-

-el chico… ¿no eras tú?-dijo, Soul hizo memoria…hasta que lo recordó….ambos rieron

-si…el mundo es pequeño-


	4. Cómo cuidar a un Black Star vol1

Por si son ustedes ahora quienes no recuerdan…Soul Eater no es mío…

Nota: me da la impresión de que a Sid-sensei le dejaron la misión de cuidar al pequeño sobreviviente.

"**Cómo cuidar a un Black Star y no morir en el intento vol. 1":**

De nuevo, otra mañana difícil, unos gritos despertaban a cada mañana el que ya era prácticamente el padre adoptivo de aquel diminuto problema, si, era un problema

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LA GRAN ESTRELLA HA DESPERTADO!!!!!!!!...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EL CHICO QUE SUPERARÁ A LOS DIOSES SE LAVAR LOS DIENTES!!!!!!!!!!!.....................¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EL CHICO QUE SUPERARÁ LOS DIOSES IRA A SUS EJERCICIOS MATUTINOS!!!!!!!!!!...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YAHOOOOOOOOA!!!!!!!!!...1…2…3…4……

-una pesadilla nueva…me duele la cabeza…¡¡¡EY ESTRELLITA PUEDES CALLARTE!!!-

-OH VAYA…HE OÍDO ALGO…AH NO DEBE SER NADA…O ERA ALGO INFERIOR A MI NYHAHAHAHAHAHA….50…51….52…53…54…55......-

-¿por qué T-T?...iré a callarlo yo mismo…sep, esa es la clase de hombre que soy-dijo el casi dormido Sid, dispuesto a callar, aunque sea por las malas, a aquel ego con pies y una gigantesca boca

-71…72…73…74…75…76…AH…¡¡¡BUENOS DÍAS!!!...¿ya está el desayuno?...ME MUERO DEL HAMBRE JEJEJE…-

-Black Staaaar…me duele la cabeza… ¿podrías…hacer, silencio?-dijo intentando mantener la calma

-LA GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ESTRELLA NO CALLA… ¡¡¡ES INCANSABLE!!!-

-"_o créeme, ya de eso me di cuenta, y mi pobre cabeza también"-_pensó-Black Star…has silencio…o yo cerraré tu gran pico por las malas…-

-NYHAHAHA NO HAY NADA QUE LE PUEDAS HACER A LA GRAN ESTRELLA-

-ah no… ¡VEN AQUÍ!-dijo Sid persiguiendo a Black… pero este fue a parar, huyendo, en el ventilador de techo… luego de burlarse, cayó…y quedó guindando de una de las aspas con su ropa interior (calzón chino xD).

-oh cómo sea…iré a preparar el desayuno-

-no…me de…jes aquí…una estrella no puede estar guindando-

-sep…el desayuno de hoy será: sándwich de pan integral con queso amarillo y tomate y de bebida, avena (yo si me dejarán, comería como Black, pero este sería, mi peor desayuno, supongamos que…para la estrellita también ^^U)-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!...TODO MENOS ESO…¡¡¡LO QUE SEA!!!-

-adiós, tengo un desayuno que preparar-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T-T-

-vaya…quizás algún día escriba un libro de esta pesadilla-dijo Sid divertido para sí mismo, mientras preparaba el horror de Black Star


	5. Juguemos en el bosque

Hará falta decir que Soul Eater no es mío?

**Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está…:**

La niña cantaba la canción que tanto le gustaba, y, jugaba, sola pero no le importaba, quizás se divertía con su amigo imaginario, como lo solía hacer todos los días, jugaba en el parque todos los días y ese día no era la excepción

-juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está…juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está… ¿lobo estás?..." noooo, me pongo mis zapatos" ¡ok!...juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está…… ¿lobo estás?-

-SI…¡¡¡Y TE DEVORARÉ!!!-

-qqqq…qqqui… ¿quién dijo eso?-

-BUAJAJAJAAAAA…¡¡¡YOOO!!!- y una mala imitación de lobo salió, eso era,¿un hombre lobo? (sí, creo que acertaron…free versión cachorro xD…aunque tiene 200 años pero supongamos que es un cachorro)

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!...¡¡¡ALEJATE!!!- grito Marie, aterrada, y luego salió corriendo, salió del parque

-oh no…esto está mal…muy mal… ¿cómo vuelvo ahora a mi casa?...me he perdido…de nuevo ú.ù…-decía la pequeña, ya afuera del parque, está más que claro que su sentido de la orientación no es precisamente el mejor, pues jugaba ahí todos los días…y todos los días, se perdía

-es por ahí ¬-¬U-dijeron una gran cantidad de peatones que sabían que eso era todos los días- "_hasta cuando señor…hasta cuando"_-reclamaban en sus mentes los que estaban de peor humor-"_¿debería regalarle un mapa o una brújula?"-_pensaban las personas que eran amables, y se compadecían de la reincidente situación

-¿cuándo aprenderá qué vive a una cuadra del parque?-concordaban todos


	6. Una asimétrica pesadilla

Soul Eater NO es mío…

**Una asimétrica pesadilla:**

A la nostálgica vista de Shinigami-sama, su pequeño hijo, crecía, ya hablaba, y fluido, pero pese a eso, el niño por alguna razón, no paraba de llorar, y no hablaba, estaba privado en llanto

-pero que…comiste, te cambie, te saqué los gases, dormiste bien, jugaste con tu extraña máscara de shinigami, y te revisé por si no te habías golpeado, bebiste tu lechita, ¿qué es lo que quieres por dios?-

-buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

-vamos…comienzo a hartarme-

-papa…buaaaaaaa…tú…buaaaaaaaa…máscara…buaaaaaaaaa-

-ah eso… ¿te da miedo a ti también?, si quieres la cambio por tu máscara rara-

-siiii-

-genial… ¿Dónde está?-

-peero…-

-¿uh?-

-que sea…amh…etto…igual de los 2 lados-

-¿simétrica?-

-amh…sí, eso mismo-

-¿qué tiene que ver la simetría?-

-es que…tu máscara me gustaría, si sus…amh… ¿rayas?-

-¿grietas?-

-si eso…y los dientes…fueran igual en los dos lados ^^-

-no puedo hacer eso-

-entonces ponte la otra ^^-

-bieen… supongo que así no daré miedo a los niños-y Shinigami fue y se cambio la máscara a la máscara de niño que tenía Kid

-¿y…bien?

-OwO es…SIMÉTRICO…OwO-

-ah bien, bueno tengo cosas que hacer, me voy, te dejo con tu niñera…¡¡adiós!!-dijo el Shinigami y se fue luego de recibir a la niñera y contarle su nuevo gusto por la simetría-"_Me ha salido un maniático de hijo ú,ù…bueno al menos no es como Stein-kun"-pensó_


	7. El experimento de su vida

De ser necesario, le recordaré que Soul Eater no es mío hasta que me muera…

**El experimento de su vida:**

Spirit tenía otro aburrido día, leía una vieja revista en un intento de entretenerse, oyó la puerta.

-está abierto-dijo, pero se quedó helado al ver de quien se trataba

-hola…-

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QQQQQQQQUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ???!!!-preguntó aterrado, su "querido" (traumante) compañero estaba allí

-amh…vengo a mostrarte esto… ^^-dijo Stein sacando un libro muy ilustrado, con muchas fotos de las más extrañas cirugías y disecciones

-ASCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…DAS MIEDO LARGÁTE-dijo el pelirrojo, escondiéndose bajo su cama

-¿qué es eso de allá?-dijo Stein, señalando un "particular" objeto

-es un tornillo…-

-¿tan grande?-

-seeh - o - ya lárgate-

-¿y de qué es?-

-no tengo idea-

-¿cómo llegó aquí?-

-tampoco tengo la más mínima idea…-

-tengo una idea-

-¿lo sacarás?...llévatelo tiene días aquí y no sé qué hacer con él-

-algo mejor-

-uh oh…-

-haré un "auto experimento" de incrustación de objetos en el cerebro sin métodos quirúrgicos -

-no sé de que hablas pero creo que no me va a gustar-

-no te haré nada a ti…es un "AUTO experimento", se testigo de un gran hallazgo de la ciencia OwO

-oh no…-lo siguiente dejó a Spirit traumado, dejaría a cualquiera traumado, Stein se metió su famoso tornillo en su gran cabezota, cosa que obviamente no se logra sin sangre, sudor y lágrimas (principalmente sangre), un nuevo "accesorio", un Stein extasiado y un Spirit desmayado fueron los resultados generales del experimeto.

Como todos sabemos, Spirit es un mujeriego… ¿por qué es mujeriego?...porque es un enfermo mental… ¿y por qué es un enfermo mental?...porque Stein le causo traumas y daños mentales desde temprana edad xD.


	8. Hay que saber escuchar a Dios

Sencillamente no sé porque sigo recordándoles que Soul Eater no es mi obra maestra…

**Hay que saber escuchar a Dios:**

Era la mañana del domingo típica de Justin, ir a la iglesia, como monaguillo, y ayudar al padre en todo lo que pueda hasta la tarde. En el sermón de la mañana:

-Justin te toca la lectura-dijo el padre a su ya sordo monaguillo

-…-

-Justin que te toca la lectura-

-…-

-Justin quítate los audífonos-dijo el padre haciéndole señas a su bien sordo monaguillo

-¿ah?-

-Justin te toca la lectura-

-oh bueno…-fue directo a leer, pero antes, se puso sus amados audífonos

-y Jesús dijo…-

¿…?

-hi Barbie -

¿…?

-Hi ken-

¿…?

-Do you wanna go for a ride?-

¿…?

-Sure Ken!-

¿…?

-jump in-

¿…?

-I'M BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD

LIFE IN PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC!-gritó y/o canto, como se le prefiera llamar, Justin quien ahora se encontraba bailando sobre el altar

O_oU? Cara de la iglesia entera, y probablemente todo el que paso cerca de allí (y de seguro sería la mía también xD).


	9. ¡¿Tsubaki la asesina!

Y adivinen que…Soul eater no es mío

**¡¿Tsubaki la asesina?!:**

Al parecer Masamune tenía una idea errada de su adorable hermanita…

-por hoy juguemos a las muñecas ¿sí?-obviamente no era su juego favorito, pero por hoy haría algo por su hermanita

-etto, ¿seguro?-

-¡claro!-

-bien-ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba una bonita casa de muñecas, al rato…

-ding dong, Rosa ha venido a visitarte Tsubaki-cham ^^U-dijo Masamune manejando a la muñeca que le había tocado, según, se llamaba Rosa

-¿Rosa?-

-si es Rosa, vayamos de compras ^^U-

-MUERE DESGRACIADA ~$%...LA ROSA ODIA A LA CAMELIA T.T-

-Tsubaki-cham estas bi…-

-¿POR QUÉ LA ROSA ODIA A LA CAMELIA T.T?...¡¡¡MUERE!!!- dijo Tsubaki destrozando a la que se suponía era su muñeca favorita ¿cómo creen qué Tsubaki descubrió que era un arma xD?...desde entonces, prefirieron por el bien de ellos y de su casa no jugar nunca más a las muñecas, tampoco acercarse a las rosas y evitar por todo los medios que le regalaran rosas…

¿Y por qué sucedió todo esto?

Porque Tsubaki necesitaba gritar y enojarse al menos una vez en su vida, ¿y qué mejor que la flor que más odiaba?

No

¿Por qué Tsubaki necesitaba descubrir que era un arma?

No

¿Por qué era alérgica a las rosas?

No

Sencillamente

Quería que su hermano se divirtiera y que no jugara más a las muñecas porque sabía que lo odiaba :3

O sencillamente, porque tenía impulsos asesinos :D

Quizás por eso su técnico es un "asesino".


	10. Cómo cuidar a un Black Star vol2

Blah blah blah…vamos ya no necesito recodarles que Soul Eater no es mío…

**"Cómo cuidar a un Black Star y no morir en el intento vol. 2":**

Esa pequeña masa de ego andante e irritante era realmente impredecible, habían días donde dormía todo el día como si de un bebito se tratara, otros donde se le podía convencer para que se estuviera quieto, otros era difícil pero no imposible, en cambio otros… ¡ERA IMPENSABLE!...

Para mala suerte del pobre Sid, hoy era uno de eso días donde siquiera pensar que esa masa de ego andante e irritante pudiese estarse quieto 5 minutos era imposible.

-¡¡¡YAHOOOAAAAAA!!!...¡¡¡POR QUE LA GRAN ESTRELLA TODO LO PUEDE!!!- fácil adivinar quien dijo esto…

¿Que había sido de esa pobre casa hoy?...sencillo…era un caos, Sid se le había colmado la paciencia…

-¡QUE TE QUEDES QUIETO DE UNA VEZ!-dijo este, persiguiendo a Black por toda la casa, si bien la casa era un caos, ahora se había vuelto el hogar de "Tom y Jerry"

Para empezar, nuestro escandaloso ratón intento refugiarse en algún lugar de la cocina, se metió en el horno y de alguna forma se atasco dentro, Sid intentó sacarlo, pero de alguna forma Black lo volvía a atascar…hasta que logró sacarlo, queriéndolo matar, cosa que obviamente no se dejaría hacer tan fácil…

Huyendo, tropezó con unos CD que quién sabe como acabaron en la cocina, estos saltaron a la licuadora que tenía algo de líquido, se parecía a jugo de melón, pero con lo "normal" que era esa casa, era de dudar, la licuadora con un codazo accidental de Sid, se encendió, el "jugo" salpico por toda la cocina y vino lo peor…salpico hacia el tomacorrientes, bien…la cocina se quedo sin electricidad alguna, gracias a un cortocircuito, al menos no se quemo nada…

Pero la cosa no se iba a quedar así, ego andante siguió huyendo, ahora, la habitación de Sid…

Trepar y mantenerse a salvo en lo más alto de la biblioteca parecía ser lo ideal para Black, ¿y por qué no?...la paciencia de Sid estaba más allá del límite, así que no le importo derribar su preciada y organizada biblioteca para alcanzar y darle su paliza a ese enano tan irritante…

Ah pero en su intento de huida fue a parar encima de la TV, saltó encima, para alguien con ese tamaño y peso no era problema, pero para alguien de las dimensiones de Sid, caérsele encima a la pobre TV luego de intentar saltarle encima a el ego gigante era realmente un problema…

Una cocina entera y una TV destrozadas, una biblioteca organizada esparcida en el suelo, siguiente destino, el baño…

Black Star intentó esconderse en la ducha, pero era fácil entrar, ahora intentó hacer lo que probablemente sea la mayor estupidez de su vida, intentó meterse en el retrete…cosa que obviamente no dio resultado, pero ahora Black se había vuelto escurridizo y goteante, y Sid de nuevo intentando atrapar a su ratón de un salto, fue a parar de cabeza en el retrete…

Para cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, el resto de la casa era un desastre…y ahora Black Star mojó toda la casa, la lleno de papel sanitario, destrozo los muebles en un intento desesperado de usarlos como arma, y luego de escudo…pero por fin…Ya era hora, Black quedó acorralado en un esquina, muy bien, ahora sabría por primera vez en su vida lo que era ser golpeado brutalmente (la de Stein fue como la 8va xD), pero no, no terminaría allí…

Muy bien, hoy era un día donde era definitivamente impensable que se estuviera quieto, o que se rindiera después de que había llegado tan lejos en su misión de "molestar a Sid hasta que diga lo siento gran estrella, eres genial,bla bla bla…"no…no ahora…

Resulta que esa estrellita corrió, pasó por debajo de Sid, no sin antes darle un cabezazo fuerte a Sid donde…donde un hombre normal menos podría querer un cabezazo…

-NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA… ¡NADIE PUEDE SUPERARME!...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- bien, se había quedado medio quieto, pues se encontraba tirado en el suelo riendo.

"_Ding Dong…"_ es el timbre, vaya, si era Nygus con las compras o era la salvación de Sid, o era la muerte de Black, o ambas cosas…si, era cierto

-sal…va…me…-decía el pobre hombre, parecía el zombi que aún no era, harapiento, demacrado, con la cara de cansancio total, y arrastrándose a duras penas hacía la puerta, el cabezazo no lo dejaba caminar…y bueno, se podrán imaginar la cara de Nygus…


End file.
